Sneaking Out
by Theta8
Summary: The Lupins get invited to Christmas dinner at the Weasleys and get up to a little mischief


"Are you sure you don't need my help Molly? I can peel vegetables... or set the table," Tonks offered apologetically, already backing out of the kitchen.

"No, no I'm sure." Molly affirmed, trying to keep as many helpful fingers out of as many Christmas pies as she could with a house full of family and friends. After repairing her third dish, Molly decided she didn't need the company either. "The boys are out playing quidditch, maybe they can use a third man. I think Remus is out there keeping score." Tonks' exit was aided more than a little by Molly herding her out with a rolling pin in hand.

"That was traveling! You didn't pass at all, Charlie!"

"I would have if Fred had been open!"

"I was open!"

Remus leaned against the shed, rolling his eyes while the yearly quidditch argument went on. Everyone had forgotten the score by now, not that he'd really been keeping it in the first place. Now he was just keeping his fingers warm. He had a little help when Tonks slipped her hand in his pocket and squeezed them.

"Hey babe," Tonks greeted as she snuggled into his arms. Remus nuzzled her short violet hair.

"Mmm, you smell like stuffing." She turned around to face him when he laughed, showing the streaks of flour on her cheeks. "You get kicked out?" he predicted as he brushed them off. She turned a little bashful with pale pink locks.

"She just... like to have things her way." Tonks returned to snuggling up in her husband's arms. He loved the way her head fit under his chin while they watched the Weasleys toss a quaffle around. "Enjoying the game, Remus?"

"Not really." What little attention he'd been paying to it came back to his wife and the way she was holding his hands in her coat pockets. "It's really more family time for them," Remus continued. "There's just not that much to do right now." He didn't feel left out, on the contrary, the Weasleys had been incredibly welcoming to the young couple for the past two days. Smothering almost, sending him outside seeking fresh air.

His wife began tugging at his hands. "If you're not watching the game, can we get inside? It's a bit nippy out." She blew out a breath to watch it condense. "It's quieted down in there a lot, Molly's pretty busy with dinner." She promised him. He followed, hand in hand, through the frosted grass, back to the house where they cuddled up on the sagging couch. Tonks kicked her boots off and they landed with a thud on the hardwood floors. Taking a corner of the big knitted blanket, Remus wrapped her up in his "wings", kissing her rosy cheeks. "Much better." Tonks grinned, tucking her feet up under her legs. She tilted her head, inviting him for a kiss. The tender feeling bloomed in his chest, warming both of them to the core. But before they could enjoy their kiss, a new troop of people came stomping through the house and Molly began giving orders.

"Wash up you lot before you set foot in this kitchen. Dinner's not going to be ready for another hour," Molly shouted at her troop of children and spouses. Remus and Tonks tried to look a little less like newlyweds and act more like helpful house guests. It only lead to the standing in the middle of traffic, slowly being pushed to the edges.

"Hey," Tonks whispered in his ear while her hand rested on his waist. "Let's get out of here for a while." He could feel her mischievous wink by the eyelashes on his cheek. The downward drift of her hand told him even more; he had to hide a wide eyed blush from the rest of the room as she took him by the wrist and lead him upstairs.

Nearly tripping over the narrow, winding staircase, he caught himself on the landing, only to be pulled by his lapels into a passionate kiss. Tonks crushed their lips together until Remus responded, leaning in, clutching her close as he opened to her. As he sucked on her lip, she curled her fingers in his hair, cupping the back of his head to pull him closer into her.

After a few moments indulging in the kiss, they heard someone tromping through the hallway on the floor above them. Remus pulled away as far as possible while wrapped in her arms. He blushed, and she could feel it on her own face. "Not the most private house." he mumbled, getting her to laugh softly. "Maybe we should wait till we get home."

Tonks frowned and traced his jaw with her finger. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour, and we've got that whole bedroom to ourselves." She pouted as her finger trailed down to his chest. Her pout turned into a silly grin that he couldn't resist.

She led him by the wrist, bouncing up the stairs with her chuckling husband in tow. Tonks was almost too proud of herself as she backed through the door. Remus caught her by the waist and kissed her neck. He loved horsing around with her and thought about buzzing his lips just to make her laugh. As her hands roamed his back, he tasted the warm, sweet skin under his lips. Tonks hummed her pleasure as he sucked a mark into her skin. Heat burned between them and she squirmed to get out of her jacket. Remus broke the kiss to push the long sleeves over her wrists. Hands free, Tonks ran her palms up his chest and pushed off the wool suit coat where it crumpled on the floor. "I've been wanting to do this all day," she purred as she undid his necktie and shirt buttons. Remus curled his fingers where they rested on her hips and pulled her close.

"The way things are going, you'd think they were trying to get us out of the way." His eyes crinkled with a smile and his hands wandered under her shirt, up the curve of her back. "Not that I mind."


End file.
